User blog:Williukea/New! Pretty Cure 5 (need help with fanfiction)
Hey, minna. This is my first blog post, and i need help with my pretty cure fanseason. As you understood, it's new generation of Yes! 5 cures. I need help with the villains (just cant think anything cool) Here is my description: Plot Years have passed since Pretty Cure 5 and Milky Rose defeated Kaichou. Everyone grew up and released their butterflies back to Palmier kingdom. Each of them got married and have kids. Nozomi married Coco, and, when he became next king of Palmier kingdom, Nozomi went with him. She became a Queen. Her daughter is named Ichigo. Rin became an accessory desinger, and in one of her galleries she met her future husband. They got married and their daughter is named Hiri. Urara became a famous actress and singer. She lived in many cities, but she quitted, when she decided to marry Syrup (because love is forbidden for Idols - their love belongs to everyone). They returned back, so her daughter, Taiyou, could attend school. Komachi became a famous novelist. She married Nuts and they lived in Nuts House. They have a daughter named Rina. Karen became a famous doctor, and worked a lot. She married one of her colleague's, Mizuno Ami's brother, that lived with father after divorce. Their daughter is named Aria. Milk liked Earth so much, that she stayed there. When she was back in palmier kingdom for a bit, her childhood friend confessed to her. They got married and have a daughter named Choco/Hana But what happens, when the kingdom is attacked again? This time, by new evil - Infinity. Ichigo and her 2 best friends - Vanilla and Waffle head to Earth to find the 5 legenday soldiers, Pretty Cure. Ichigo never thought, that Pretty Cure exist, because it was just a little fairy tale before sleep for her. Will Ichigo succeed in finding the 5 Pretty Cure and save her kingdom? Characters Pretty Cures: Cocoda Ichigo (小々田 いちご)/Cure Strawberry - The Cure of Hope. She is new student at L'ecole des Cinq Lumieres. For everyone she is just normal student from far away living at her aunt, but actually she is the princess of Palmier kingdom. When the new villains attacked her kingdom, her parents sent her to live at her aunt Milk. She went to school to find the 5 Pretty Cures. Akazora Hiri (赤い空 火リ)/Cure Flame - The Cure of Passion. Hiri is the soccer star at L'ecole des Cinq Lumieres. She is the first to befriend Ichigo. She is very friendly with everyone. Amai Taiyou (甘井 太陽)/Cure Sun - The Cure of Effervescence. Taiyou was a shy girl before meeting Ichigo-tachi. She wants to become and Idol like her mother. Ichigo and everyone else call her Tai-chan Natsu Rina (夏 里奈)/Cure Summer - The Cure of Tranquility. Rina is a calm girl and loves reading books, but enjoys sports too. She plays soccer with Hiri. She is second oldest in the group. Mizuiro Aria (水色 アリア)/Cure River - The Cure of Intelligence. Aria is the oldest in the group. She is the seito kaichou of the school, just like her mother used to be. She wants to be a doctor like her mother. Okashi Hana (お菓子 花)/Sweet Flower/Choco - Power of the Miraculous Magical Flower. She is the daughter of Milk. At first the girls tried hiding the fact that they are Pretty Cure from Choco, but she followed them and whitnessed Aria's first transformation to Cure River. She followed the 5 next day, when they went to Palmier kingdom, and found the seed of a mysterious flower there. She grew the flower and it allowed her to become Sweet Flower. Now she helps Pretty Cures. Mascots: Vanilla - Dog-like mascot, one of Ichigo's best friends at Palmier kingdom. She travelled together with her to Earth to help her find Pretty Cure. She ends her sentences with -Vani Waffle - Mouse-like mascot, another Ichigo's best friend from Palmier kingdom. She went together with Ichigo to Earth in order to find 5 Pretty Cures. She ends her sentenced with -Fle Antagonists: Infinity - The new villain team trying to take over the world. Majoku - a young witch girl who attacks the new Cures a lot Mugen - the boss of Infinity. He wants to find the Happy Candle to rule the world infinetely. Shadow - The monsters of the week, summoned by the words "Oide, Mugen no Yami! Shadow" (Come, infinte darkness! Shadow) Items Mid-season, Ichigo found a strange stone in a strange chest. It looked like a thing that used to be real but was turned to stone. It was Dream Collet from the times her mother was Pretty Cure. Later, through their willpower, it turned back from stone, and gave the girls new power-up items. Cure Strawberry got Strawberry Bell, Cure Flame got Flame Troumpet, Cure Sun got Sun Harp, Cure Summer got Summer Flute and Cure River got River Violin. Their attacks were upgraded from Strawberry Love to Strawberry Ring, from Flame Soul to Flame Note, from Sun Shine to Sun Song, from Summer Green to Summer Suite, and from River Flow to River''' '''Chirp. Locations Nuts House - The secret base of the cures L'ecole des Cinq Lumieres - The girl's school Palmier kingdom - Alternate world ruled by King Coco and Queen Nozomi Infinity - An infinite city where the villain teams are residing in Allies Queen Nozomi - Ichigo's mother and the queen of Palmier kingdom. She used to be a Pretty Cure named Cure Dream herself, but now the butterfly has chosen new Cure - Ichigo. She still has magical powers from the crown of Palmier kingdom, so she can defend herself and her country. King Coco - Ichigo's father and the king of Palmier kingdom. He was Nozomi's partner when she was Pretty Cure, but now is king and her husband. He also has power of the crown so he can stay in human form as much as he wants without getting tired. Akazora Rin - Hiri's mother. She is an accessory desinger. She used to be a Pretty Cure named Cure Rouge herself, but her butterfly chose other Cure - her daughter. Amai Urara - Taiyou's mother. She used to be a famous actress and singer, but she broke the rule "Idols cannot fall in love, because their love belongs to everyone" by marrying Syrup and having Taiyou. She used to be a Pretty Cure called Cure Lemonade herself, but her butterfly chose Taiyou now. Syrup/Amai Shiroh - Taiyou's father. He was Urara's partner when she was a Pretty Cure and fell in love with her. After their marriage, he decided to live with her on Earth. Since he is not from Palmier kingdom he doesn't gets tired being too long in his human form. Natsu Komachi - Rina's mother, a famous novelist. She lived in New York, but got tired from big city life, so when she married Nuts and had Rina, she moved back to her birth city. She was a Pretty Cure herself called Cure Mint, but she isn't anymore, because her butterfly is residing in Rina's phone. Nuts/Natsu Risu - Rina's father. He is prince of Palmier kingdom, but because Coco was chosen as king, he moved to Earth to live with his wife Komachi and daughter Rina. They lived in the same Nuts House, which now became a successful accessory store. Many companies tried to buy it, but they never sold it, because it contains a lot of good memories for them. He was affected by the power of the crown of Palmier kingdom, so he can stay as human as much as he wants without getting tired. Mizuiro Karen - Aria's mother. She is a doctor and works a lot, but she loves her daughter very much. She married her colleague's, Mizuno Ami's, brother who lived with father after divorce and came to visit his sister. She used to be a Pretty Cure herself named Cure Aqua, but now it's her daughter. Milk/Mimino Kurumi - Hana's mother. She is actually a mascot from Palmier kingdom named Milk, who decided to stay on Earth because she loved this place. She used to be a Cure-like heroine named Milky Rose, but she can't transform anymore. Trivia Natsu's human name Risu is written as リス and means squirrel. Rina and Hana are the only Cures to don't share their appearance with Aikatsu! characters. Ichigo shares her with Minowa Hikari. Hiri - with Ichinose Kaede, Taiyou - with Arisugawa Otome and Aria - with Shibuki Ran. Rina shares hers with Midorikawa Lettuce from Tokyo Mew Mew, and Hana - with Mashiro Rima from Shugo Chara Category:Blog posts